


Kingdom of The Golden Angels (Regni Aurea Angeli)

by waywardmendicant (laceratedPaladin)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceratedPaladin/pseuds/waywardmendicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be one who will control death. Find him, and he will ascend to the heavens and save the world from certain doom." This was the prophecy left behind by the Lonely God before the ascension of the Four Gods, the four survivors of the apocalypse that destroyed the world. </p>
<p>This is the story of Karkat Vantas, the one the prophecy spoke of. He will save the world from certain destruction, or die trying.</p>
<p>Homestuck AU, which is heavily inspired by Ayn Rand's "Anthem".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

War, the destructive entity that seems to drive everything, the undefeated demon of human nature and the burden we all must bear one day. This is how our world was born; out of hell and fire, death and destruction, brothers killing brothers, sisters killing sisters, families torn apart by greed and the need for oil. The four children who survived this torture ascended as gods, their lives led by a singular purpose: to ensure the safety of the ruins of our world. The Lonely God, old and frail, left the skies of heaven, but not before leaving a prophecy to the Four Gods:

_There will be one who will control death. Find him, and he will ascend to the heavens and save the world from certain doom._

I would like to emphasize that I am not one of these children.

I am one of the ones born in this new world through mutation, a troll. Not the kind of trolls from those old storybooks, though- I am close to human, though my skin pigmentation is that of ash. My legs are covered in fur, my feet hooves, and my eyes as red as the blood that flows through my body, with horns that had me labeled as a ‘demon’ by the humans. I was segregated, forced to live in the ruins of the old word with others like me. I did not know my family, though I am told I was disowned by them for being a mutation. Not only that, but I am a mutated mutation – my blood is candy red, an abnormality within the caste of troll blood. I would be dead if not for being taken in by another troll above my caste. Aradia Megido, the girl I owe my life to. She took me in when nobody else would, hiding me and falsifying my blood as hers. This set us up to be wed.

The system that was implemented when trollkind started was that two members of the same caste had to be wed, though the choice is not given as to whom you will be wed to. It was through sheer luck I wed Aradia, and I am highly grateful for this. I cannot say I am a peaceful soul. I am constantly burdened by anger and hatred towards the humans for how they treat us. We are no different than they, so why must we be treated like we are? This Is the question that plagues me. It haunts me constantly, always lurking within my thoughts. It is an inescapable question, for it is an unanswerable question. “Perhaps the humans feel like we would be a danger to them?” Some propose. I counter with “We are never violent, as our laws forbid it.” They then suggest “It could be because we are different looking from them.” I once again counter “We are from the same Ancestors, ADM and EV.” This usually gets them to silence themselves.

Troll culture is a forced thing. We have many laws that restrict us. _Do not wed a troll in a different caste. Do not show anger or sadness. Do not assault the humans, for they are your salvation. Pray to the Four Gods daily._ These are our laws and our guiding principles, according to the Church. “From the Four Gods themselves.” This is what they tell all of the little trolls, and we are brainwashed into believing them.

I am rather sure you are wondering where this story leads. Well, dear reader, sit down and be patient, as this is quite a tale. It began when I was six sweeps old, or thirteen years by human standards. This was the year I became a God.


	2. Debriefing

One could say I did not associate myself with the proper group of people. I was involved in a gang of assassins, the “Vice of Shadows”. We killed humans for money and for food slips, allowing the trolls involved to be able to live a little more luxuriously than the people who worked only one job. All trolls, after marriage, are determined for a proper career. The career chosen for me was Delivery, one of the lowest-paying jobs, which was intended to prevent me from earning enough money to live. Thankfully, I was resourceful, and through the word of mouth, I found out about the assassin gang, and promptly joined. The pay was almost triple the amount I earned through delivery alone, allowing Aradia and I to move to a more mountainous region of the Old World. This tale begins as many others do, with a normal day turning into something greater and fate taking the wheel of the uncontrollable vehicle called life.

“You ready to get shit done?”  

“Of course I am, when am I never prepared?”

“You do not need to be serious, this is all for fun.”

“I am only doing this to survive. I do not enjoy killing, but it is a necessary evil.”

“That would be true. You know, for a mutant, you are not so bad, Vantas.”

“I do not know how to respond to this, so I will just keep my mouth shut.”

“That is a wise move, Rookie.”

“So, who is our target?”

They hesitate.

“Not much is known about them, which is why I am sending you. The rumor is that they sympathize with trolls. I want you to gain there trust, collect information, and when the time is right, strike them down like the beast they are. We are going to send others to carefully monitor your progress. If you fail to kill them, and they escape, or you do not gather the necessary information, we will not hesitate to kill you. If there is no information to be gathered, you must signal us with this,” He slid a flare gun to me, a clear indicator of the signal, “and when we see your signal we will come to your aid at once and kill the target. Is this clear to you?

I nodded. A simple task: gather information while getting close to the target, then kill them when you have no need for more information. No emotional attachments either.

Only it was not so simple.


End file.
